Duwizard Tournament
by Dragonball X Avalon
Summary: Harry and Hermione go back for their 4th year at Hogwarts, but this is not the Goblet of Fire we all know? Want to know more? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter paced around his bedroom, wishing he was anywhere but Privet Drive. He hadn't heard anything from his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger all summer. They had even forgotten about his birthday. Ron had told him at the end of last year that he would invite him to stay at the Burrow, but apparently something had caused him to change his mind. Harry finally stopped pacing as he heard the doorbell ring. He heard his Uncle Vernon laugh and immediately worried; whatever his uncle found amusing was never good for him.

"BOY!" his uncle yelled, and Harry walked downstairs wondering what he was supposed to have done this time.

"What?" he asked. He was in no mood to have to deal with his Uncle.

"This charming young lady has just agreed to take you off my hands. Apparently there's a school for delinquents even in your freak world"

He stepped aside and Harry had to stop himself from laughing. Standing there in the doorway was none other than his best friend Hermione Granger.

"As I was explaining to your uncle, your recent actions have caused you to be transferred to an alternative school for the remainder of your education. Get your things and come with me"

Harry went upstairs and grabbed his trunk, which thankfully was already packed as he had thought he was going to stay with Ron, shut his owl Hedwig safely in her cage, and walked back downstairs doing his best to look miserable.

"Don't worry Mr. Dursley; he won't be troubling you again"

Uncle Vernon just smiled and Harry followed Hermione down the street to a parked blue SUV. She opened the trunk and he threw his bag inside while he let his owl Hedwig out of her cage so she could fly above them.

"That was bloody brilliant Hermione", he said when they were in the car.

"Thanks Harry. Gosh it's good to see you again", she said and she hugged him fiercely. He blushed slightly, and then heard someone clear their throat.

"Harry this is my mom Emma", she said and Harry found himself looking at an older Hermione. If he hadn't known better he would've assumed they were sisters.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Granger"

"Please call me Emma, Mrs. Granger makes me feel old"

"Emma", Harry said smiling.

"Harry your uncle has to be the dumbest muggle I have ever met"

Harry laughed and just nodded his head in agreement. The remainder of the ride to the Granger household was quiet.

Emma fixed them some dinner and then left, saying that she and Hermione's father had to work late.

Harry sat on the sofa, and Hermione sat next to him.

"Thanks again for getting me out of their Hermione. I expected Ron to get me out, but apparently he's been too busy"

At this, Hermione laughed, and didn't stop for several minutes.

"What's so funny?"

"Ron's been busy all right… busy snogging Lavender"

"So that's why he left me at the Dursley's" Harry laughed and swore he'd never let Ron live this down.

"Harry… there's another reason I got you out of there. I needed to tell you something"

Hermione suddenly sounded nervous, and Harry had to wonder what she was about to say.

"I love you Harry"

Harry didn't know what he was expecting but definitely not for Hermione to say she loved him. However, he just smiled and leaned over and kissed Hermione. Her lips were soft and warm against his. When they finally broke for air, Hermione smiled at him.

"I love you too Hermione"

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I promise that the next several chapters will flow more fluidly, and I hope you guys will hang on for the ride! Please review as your reviews help me keep writing! I hope to have the next chapter posted by Wednesday! Harry and Hermione all the way!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione walked quietly into the guest room, or as she liked to think of it, Harry's room as he'd be staying with them for the remainder of the summer, and kissed him gently on the neck. He opened his eyes and smiled as he looked at his girlfriend. Well, he knew they weren't official yet, but he figured if they had declared their love for each other then it was just a matter of time.

"Morning Hermione"

"Morning Harry", she said returning his smile. Every time she saw Harry she felt herself falling for him all over again. She had loved him since the day Harry had saved her from the troll in her first year. Oh, she supposed Ron helped since he knocked it out with its own club, but other than that he had just stood in the corner sniveling like a git while Harry jumped on its back and shoved his wand up its nose.

Hermione was pulled out of her thoughts as Harry kissed her on the lips. She pulled back after a minute, figuring it would be better if her father at least met Harry before he caught them snogging.

"Shall we go down to breakfast?" she asked, and he agreed, asking that she let him change into something more presentable first. Somehow, he didn't think his boxers and Dudley's old t-shirt was something he should wear to breakfast. She nodded and went back into her room. He found a nice black button-down with a decent pair of blue jeans and went and knocked on Hermione's door. When she answered, his jaw dropped. She had changed as well, and was wearing a short, but not too short black skirt with a white blouse that hugged her body in all the right places.

She laughed when she saw his reaction and told him to shut his mouth before he let flies in. He shut his mouth and she walked out of her room and shut the door.

"Hermione you have to be the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on", he said and she smiled, though she felt her cheeks heat up at his compliment. She wasn't used to getting complimented on her looks seeing as everyone always saw her as a bookworm. They walked down to the kitchen where Emma was making breakfast and a man with black hair and blue eyes was reading the paper and sipping coffee.

"Morning mum, morning dad", she said as she went over and hugged both her parents.

"Morning dear", they replied, although Hermione's father kept his eyes fixed on Harry. Hermione noticed and decided she should help Harry before her dad bored holes into him.

"Dad, this is my friend Harry Potter from school. Harry, this is my dad Dan"

"Pleasure to meet you Mr. Granger", Harry said, extending his hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Harry, and please, call me Dan. I feel like I've known you for a while because of what Hermione's told us about you", he said, causing Hermione to blush.

"What exactly has she been telling you sir?"

"Oh, a little of this, a little of that", Dan replied, but he didn't elaborate.

"Dan, stop teasing the boy!" Emma said, and Dan just smiled back at his wife.

After breakfast, they decided they wanted to go for a swim. Harry and Dan both changed into trunks (Harry had gotten some because Ron had mentioned swimming over the summer), while Emma changed into a blue bikini that kept Dan's attention on his wife, while Hermione wore a red bikini that made Harry think he had been petrified.

"Are you alright Harry?" Hermione asked.

"I think you've made his heart stop Hermione", Emma said laughing.

Hermione and Emma walked out to the pool, but when Harry made to follow Dan put a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"Harry, I can see that you're a good lad, and I can see how happy you make Hermione. Just make sure you treat her right or trolls and dementor's will feel like a walk in the park in comparison to me. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir"

"Good lad", Dan said, and they walked out to the pool to join the girls.

The rest of the week was pretty much uneventful, except for when Dan caught Harry and Hermione snogging in her bedroom. Surprisingly, he just winked, saying that Harry reminded him of himself as a boy.

Three weeks before they had to return to school, the Granger's decided to go to France, and of course Harry was invited to go, which he accepted eagerly. First, however, they stopped at Gringotts so that Harry could transfer some of his gold into French money. They walked into Gringotts and Harry went up to an available Goblin asking if he could get some gold from his vault.

"Of course you may… Lord Potter"

**A/N: I know I'm mean, but I couldn't resist ending it here! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and thanks to everyone who favorited, followed and reviewed last chapter! Next chapter will be updated hopefully by the middle of next week!**


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean Lord, I'm no Lord", Harry said looking at the goblin.

"I beg to differ Lord Potter", the goblin said, and he excused himself for a moment and returned with another goblin, whom he introduced as Ragnok, Head Goblin of Gringotts. Ragnok bowed to Harry, and Harry returned his bow, while Hermione and her parents just looked on, unsure of what they should do, or if they should do anything at all.

"I assure you Lord Potter that the title of Lord is yours by right. Your parent's will stipulates that you will inherit the title of Lord and all that goes with it once you have fulfilled two qualifications. The first you have already done, for you have entered Gringotts at the age of fourteen, and I am to assume that the second shall be done straightaway?" he said, glancing at Hermione. Harry looked taken aback for a moment as he realized what Ragnok was implying.

"Can you give us a moment please, Ragnok?" Harry asked, and the goblin nodded, leaving with a bow.

"Harry, correct me if I'm wrong, but does that goblin think that we're going to get married?" Hermione asked, and Harry just nodded. Hermione let out a very un-Hermione like squeal and ran over and kissed Harry full on the mouth.

"Is that a yes?" Harry asked when they broke for air, and Hermione just nodded, blushing furiously

"Harry, can I have a word?" Dan asked, and Harry just nodded, following Dan out of earshot of the others.  
"I'll get straight to the point Harry; I don't like the idea of my daughter being married at fifteen"

Harry nodded; he had expected this reaction from Dan. How else was he supposed to react?

"That being said I know that you both love each other and that you would never take advantage of Hermione. Also, she would be Lady Potter I assume, meaning she would have protection from anyone trying to harm her, correct?"

"Yes sir, if I remember my History of Magic lessons correctly, which I should considering Hermione made me cram for the final exam and she placed great importance on the ancient laws", Harry said with a laugh.

Dan laughed too as that sounded just like his daughter. He hadn't thought that he'd be giving her away so soon, but he realized that it couldn't be to a better man than Harry Potter.

"Then you have my blessing", Dan said, and they went back and told Emma and Hermione. Emma agreed with Dan, and so Harry called Ragnok back and told him to get the marriage contract. He did, and they all signed it, therefore making Hermione Lady Potter. They left Gringotts (Harry had gotten gold converted to French and British money just to be safe) and the adults decided to go get a drink while Harry and Hermione went to lunch. They found a small Italian café and sat down, unable to keep from smiling at each other. After they ordered, Hermione leaned over and kissed Harry, and it wasn't long before they were in a full-blown make-out session.

They finally stopped when their food came, and their waitress was tactful enough to look away.

"Are you all right luv?" Harry asked as he looked at Hermione.

She blushed; she loved it when he called her that, even if this was only the first time he'd done so. There was something about it that felt right.

"I'm just wondering, how do you think people will react when they find out we're married?"

"That's easy, we won't tell anyone. We'll just say we're dating, which is true enough. Although I don't look forward to hearing Pavarti's I-told-you-so. She's been telling me to buck up the courage to ask you out since second year"

"So all this time, everyone's known you've liked me, but me?"

"I guess", Harry said and immediately wished he hadn't. Hermione punched him in the arm, and he winced.

"What was that for?!"

"For behaving like such a prat, and not telling me how you felt for so long"

"I was worried. I didn't want to ruin our friendship, and I thought you may have liked Ron"

"Lord no! He has the table manners of a pig, he has no idea how to treat a woman, and he can't talk about anything but Quidditch!"

"Well, I still can't wait to see his face when he finds out we're dating"

"I know! Imagine if he found out we're married!"

This made them both laugh and then, before they knew it, it was time to go meet Hermione's parents. The next morning Harry woke up early and decided to make Hermione breakfast (the trip to France had been delayed until this afternoon. They decided to go by portkey since Harry's bank account could easily afford it, but they were going to stay with the Delacour's; Hermione was pen pals with their eldest daughter Fleur, and so they had all been invited to stay their during their trip). Harry made pancakes, eggs and bacon, and walked into Hermione's room. Even though they were married Hermione's parents still refused to let them share a bed. He set the tray down on the nightstand, and kissed Hermione gently on the lips.

"Rise and shine Mrs. Potter", he said, loving the fact that he was able to say that. Hermione smiled, enjoying hearing that as much as Harry enjoyed saying it. She looked and saw the breakfast tray, and her smile broadened.

"Harry, you didn't have to do that for me!"

"I know, but I wanted to"

Hermione smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

Harry, Hermione, and the Granger's enjoyed their time with the Delacour's. They found Fleur to be very funny and energetic, while her parents were both polite, but not home very often, since her father was Prime Minister of Magic (the French equivalent to the Minister of Magic), and her mother was a banker at Le Banc de Jordane (the French equivalent of Gringotts as the French didn't trust goblins). Fleur's younger sister Gabrielle was Fleur in miniature so she fit right in with Harry, Fleur, and Hermione. Fleur was surprised and proud for her friends when she found out Harry and Hermione were married, although she did curtsy several times when she found out that Harry and Hermione were the Lord and Lady Potter, much to their amusement.

On the night before they were to return to Hogwarts, they were having dinner with Fleur and her family when Fleur told them that she and her schoolmates from Beaubaxtons were coming to Hogwarts this year.

"Why?" Hermione asked eagerly. She was excited to see Fleur again so soon.

"My friends, this year Hogwarts is going to host the Triwizard tournament!"

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and can forgive me for not focusing as much on Harry and Hermione's trip to France, but I wanted to get them to Hogwarts sooner rather than later. Also, as far as Fleur's accent goes, I figured that being Hermione's pen pal would've helped her get rid of her accent! And for those of you who are wondering why I still call it the Triwizard Tournament, just wait and find out! I'll try to have the next chapter posted by Wednesday! Please, please review, I only got 1 review last time and your reviews help me keep writing!**


	4. Chapter 4

Harry and Hermione walked hand in hand onto platform 9¾, hearing catcalls and wolf-whistles from students that they didn't know, while running onto the train to avoid the people they did know. They walked to the very last compartment on the train, which was ironically enough, the compartment Harry had shared with Ron during his first trip to Hogwarts. Harry opened the compartment door and pulled Hermione's trunk in behind him, followed by the girl herself with her cat Crookshanks still fast asleep in his cage. Harry put his and Hermione's trunks on one side of the compartment, while he and Hermione sat on the other, his hand around her waist, her head leaning back on his chest. Harry smiled at Hermione, unable to prevent himself from laying a small kiss on her lips as he looked into her brown eyes. Hermione kissed him back and Harry deepened the kiss, loving the taste of Hermione's tongue in his mouth. She began to unbutton his shirt, when they heard the door open. They quickly separated, and Harry buttoned his shirt, attempting to avoid looking at the door. His worst fears were confirmed when he heard the next words out of the person's mouth.

"BLOODY HELL! You have GOT to be kidding me!" Harry other best friend Ron Weasley said, before walking out of the compartment, slamming the door so hard that the glass pane on the door shattered.

Harry quickly repaired the door, and put his hand around his wife, who had begun to tear up. He thought she was upset until she started laughing.

"What's so funny Hermione?" Harry asked, shocked at her reaction. Hermione laughing was not at all what he expected when Ron stalked out of the room after finding his two best friends kissing.

"Ron's reaction… It was exactly what I'd hoped for. Maybe he'll finally stop badgering me!"

"Badgering you?" Harry asked.

"Yes, he sent me over twelve letters over the summer asking me to date him, and I finally got so sick of it that I told him if he sent me one more letter I'd hex him!"

Harry frowned. Ron was his best mate, or at least Harry hoped he still was, but Hermione was his wife and he would not tolerate anyone harassing his wife. Still, what Hermione had said had unsettled him a bit.

"Umm… Hermione?" Harry asked.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Did you only say you loved me to get away from Ron?"

"Harry James Potter, how could you even think that?! You know I love you!"

As if to prove her point, she leaned over and kissed him, and it wasn't long before they were exactly where they had been before Ron interrupted them.

"Hermione, we should stop", Harry said, finally removing his tongue from Hermione's mouth.

"You're right Harry. If we don't I might not be able to, and I don't think my parents want to be grandparents just yet", Hermione sighed.

They heard the door open again and this time Neville entered with Luna behind him.

"Hello Harry, Hermione, mind if we join you?" Neville asked and they shook their heads.

"Congratulations Lord and Lady Potter", Neville said as they sat down.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other nervously wondering how on earth Neville found out that they were married; seeing the looks on their face Neville smiled, and explained that his grandmother was Lady Longbottom , and had told Neville, although Neville swore he wouldn't tell anyone else. Luna had engrossed herself in the latest edition of the Quibbler, and seemed to have completely missed the conversation.

"So, how does it feel to be married Harry? And to Hermione no less! It's about time too; God knows you've liked her since second year!"

Neville's comment earned Harry another punch in the arm from his wife, while Neville smiled. Harry swore he'd get Neville back for this.

The rest of the ride was spent discussing the classes they were going to take next year (Neville and Harry both wanted to drop Divination which overjoyed Hermione but Harry refused to tell Hermione what class he would change it for regardless of how many times she asked). They got to the school and rode the carriages up to Hogwarts, where they went and sat at the Gryffindor table next to the Weasley twins (they were both thrilled for Harry and Hermione, and promised to keep an eye on the two younger Wesley's as Ron was shooting Harry glares every few minutes and Ginny was doing the same to Hermione.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. This year is a very special occasion as the Triwizard tournament will be held at Hogwarts. Students from the schools of Beaubaxtons and Durmstrang will be at Hogwarts in two weeks' time. Classes will end early and we will have a welcoming feast after which the champion's for each school will be selected. The difference between this year and tournaments past is that each school will have one team of two champions each to help them with the difficulties of the tasks"

Dumbledore didn't say much after that, saying that everything else would be explained when the other school's delegations arrived. Harry and Hermione walked out of the Great Hall, but when Hermione began to head toward the Gryffindor common room, Harry simply shook his head and led her down a hallway.

"Harry, where are we going?" Hermione asked, and was surprised when she got an answer, but it wasn't from Harry.

"Lady Potter, welcome to your private quarters"

"Who said that?" Hermione asked, and found herself facing a portrait of Godric Gryffindor.

**A/N: Sorry if this chapter moved a little slow, but I hoped you guys enjoyed it! Next chapter will hopefully be up by Friday! Please review as your reviews help me keep writing! **


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione looked back at the picture of Godric Gryffindor; blinking several times to be sure she wasn't seeing things. She looked at the picture of Gryffindor, her natural curiosity overcoming her shock at being spoken to by a founder of Hogwarts, even if it was only in a picture. Harry could practically hear the wheels turning in his wife's brain as she began to speak.

"Godric, while I'll admit it's not every day students of Hogwarts are married, and while it's even less likely that they are a Lord and Lady, I don't think founders just appear to them for no reason"

"Ah, I can see why you are Lady Potter, Miss Granger! Yes, you are correct I do have a reason for my appearance. The other founders Helga, Salazar, Rowena and I have been watching what has been going on in Hogwarts for several years and must confess ourselves disappointed by the current state of affairs. Inter-house unity is all but dead and that is just the tip of the iceberg, as they say. The other founders and I believe that the time has come to get Hogwarts back on track, and we believe that you, Lord Potter, are the one to do it"

Harry looked shocked. He must've heard wrong, there was no way he could put Hogwarts back on track. He was just a student, and not the brightest student at that. When he voiced these concerns to Godric, he just laughed.

"Harry, this proves that you are the right choice. Now, I am sure that you must be tired and want to get some rest, so I will speak to you in two days' time"

"How will I find you?" Harry asked.

"You will know where I am when the time is right", Godric replied with a smile, and then he was gone, walking through the portraits to some unknown destination in the castle.

Harry looked at Hermione, and could see the same shock that he was sure was on his face.

"Shall we go to bed?" Harry asked after a minute, and then blushed as he realized what he said. Hermione blushed as well, but after a minute, took Harry's hand in hers and they walked down the hall until they came to a portrait of Hogwarts.

"Welcome Lord and Lady Potter. I am Hogwarts and it is a pleasure to welcome you to your private quarters. The password is _Hogwarts, A History_"

Harry smiled at that, while Hermione blushed; they both knew that _Hogwarts, A History_ was Hermione's favorite book. They walked into their private quarters and were both in awe for a minute. There was a lounge complete with armchairs, tables, and a fireplace, which led to a winding staircase to which they supposed, was the master bedroom. Harry took Hermione's hand once more and they walked up the staircase and opened the door. It was indeed a bedroom, with a large four-poster bed, and a dresser. Their suitcase's had already been unpacked by the looks of things, which made Hermione feel a little bit uncomfortable as she didn't like other people messing with her clothes. Harry walked over to the dresser and pulled out a pair of gym shorts and a t-shirt and began to dress for bed. Hermione couldn't help but blush as she saw Harry's well-toned body. His abs were defined, and his muscles had muscles from the rigorous Quidditch training. Harry saw her staring and smiled.

"See something you like?" he asked making her blush all the more. Harry however had a similar reaction when Hermione began to put on a red nightgown. It showed off every curve of her body and ended just above her knees showing off her shapely legs. Hermione saw him looking and asked the same question, causing Harry to blush just as profusely as Hermione had a moment earlier. Harry walked over and climbed into bed, with Hermione following. Harry smiled as he laid back into bed and felt Hermione curl up beside him. She leaned back and placed her head on his chest. Harry kissed her tenderly on the lips and they fell asleep. They woke up the next morning and walked into the Great Hall, hand in hand ignoring the whispers that followed them as they walked to the Gryffindor table. They sat down next to the Weasley twins, and were soon talking and laughing. The twins, in addition to Ginny, thought that Harry and Hermione made a perfect couple, though Ginny's smile seemed a little forced. They walked out of the Great Hall after breakfast and were on their way to Transfiguration when they were stopped by Ron. He glared at Harry, but didn't say anything.

"Either say what you are going to say Weasley or get out of our way", Hermione snapped. Ron seemed to gather his courage and then did the last thing Harry or Hermione were expecting. He walked up to Hermione and kissed her, shoving his tongue down her throat. Hermione shoved him, but he was too strong.

"Weasley, get off her right now, or you will regret it", Harry said calmly, his eyes betraying the anger he felt.

A braver person than Ron Weasley would've stopped when he heard the tone in Harry's voice, but Ron just kept at it, going so far as to place his hands around Hermione's waist. Harry snapped; no one laid their hands on his wife!

"Expelliamus!" he yelled and Ron was knocked off Hermione. He glared and reached for his own wand, but Harry was too fast for him.

"Petrificus Totalus!" he yelled and Ron fell to the floor, stiff as aboard, his anger still etched onto his face. Harry ran to Hermione and kissed her, relishing in the touch of his wife.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, what is the MEANING of this?!" Professor McGonagall asked, fury radiating in her face.

"Professor, Wesley sexually assaulted Hermione and I'll be dammed if I'll let him lay a hand on my wife!" Harry said, and McGonagall smiled. Harry and Hermione looked shocked at her smile and she explained.

"Gringotts notified Professor Dumbledore of your new title and marriage and he in turn told me. I am the only other member of the staff who knows, as I was sure you would want to keep your marriage quiet", she said and Harry nodded his thanks.  
"Professor, what are we going to do about Weasley?" Hermione asked as she glared at Ron's immobile form.

"You could press charges of course and as Lord Potter it will mean a sentence in Azkaban no doubt, or you can let me deal with him"

"Alright, you can deal with him, but I don't want him expelled, and I don't want Gryffindor to lose points", Harry said and Hermione nodded her agreement.

McGonagall smiled at her cubs; Harry and Hermione were loyal to Gryffindor as they always were. She said she would take care of it, but before she undid the curse on Ron, Harry bent down to where he was.

"This is a thank you for helping me with the chess game in our first year. We are no longer friends, and if you so much as speak to Hermione or myself EVER again, you will wish that you had never met me that day on the train. I hope we understand each other", he said and got up, ignoring the stunned look on McGonagall's face. He wrapped his arm around Hermione's waist and they walked toward Transfiguration with McGonagall yelling at a now walking Ron.

"Oh, and Professor?" Harry called back, causing McGonagall to look up at him.

"Thank you", Harry said, and McGonagall nodded.

"Will you be alright Hermione?" Harry asked, and she nodded kissing him softly.

"I'll be fine and you?"

"I think it's time I had a little chat with Arthur Wesley", Harry said grimly.

**A/N: I hope you guys all enjoyed this chapter! Thanks to everyone who has favorite, followed and reviewed this story! I can't believe how much you guys like this story! Next chapter should be up sometime tomorrow! Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Harry walked into Transfiguration with Hermione who had insisted upon going to class even though Harry had wanted to go talk to Mr. Weasley immediately, but Hermione had asked him to wait, not wanting him to alienate all the Wesley's if he said something while he was angry. He had reluctantly agreed, but try as he might, he couldn't focus on McGonagall's lesson on turning live animals into inanimate objects. Whenever he tried all he could see was Ron kissing his wife, and he kept stabbing his raven with his wand. After he had to get a replacement raven, he decided to give up altogether. Hermione, it seemed was doing as well as ever, but Harry could tell she was still angry about what had happened, and kept shifting her eyes to where Ron's empty desk was as if she was checking to make sure he was really gone. At the end of class, Harry waited until the other students had left and then approached Professor McGonagall's desk with Hermione behind him.

"Professor, can I use your fire? I need to talk to Mr. Weasley"

McGonagall looked up at his tone, and saw the seriousness in his face. She realized how angry he must be, and was thoroughly impressed that he hadn't killed Weasley, as he would've been well within his rights to do so given his new status.

"Of course, Potter, go right ahead, take all the time you need", she said and he nodded his thanks. She led him to her office, with Hermione trailing behind them, and after pulling some floo powder from the shelf, she left the office.

"Harry, I think I'm going to go to the library for a bit", Hermione said, and Harry nodded, kissing her before she left, and reminding her to be on her guard.

Harry turned back to the fire and threw some floo powder into the fire, saying "the Burrow", before sticking his head in the fireplace. He experienced the familiar feeling of vertigo that he usually felt when traveling by floo powder and presently finding himself looking at the kitchen of the Burrow, where Mrs. Weasley was busy preparing dinner.

"Mrs. Weasley", Harry called, causing her to jump and drop the jar she was holding. Repairing it with her wand, she put in on the counter and bent down in front of the fireplace.

"Goodness Harry dear, you gave me a fright. Is everything all right?"

"Actually Mrs. Weasley, it's not. Could I speak to Mr. Weasley for a moment?" he asked, and she raised her eyebrows but went to fetch her husband. Mr. Weasley walked in looking tired and disheveled, but he smiled at Harry all the same as he bent down by the fire.

"What can I do for you Harry?" he asked.

"Mr. Weasley, I'm here as Lord Potter. You and I need to talk face-to-face"

Mr. Wesley's smile vanished to be replaced by a frown as he noticed the formal tone Harry was using, and he wondered what could've upset him. He knew Harry was Lord Potter but he hadn't anticipated to be addressing him as such quite so soon.

"Very well, Lord Potter, shall we meet in the Three Broomsticks tomorrow at noon?"

"I'll see you then Arthur", Harry said, pulling his head from the fire and rubbing his sore knees. He didn't like how he had let Mr. Weasley decide when and where they were meeting, but he could only blame himself for not considering that first. He decided he would just ask Madam Rosmerta for a private room.

Leaving Professor McGonagall's office, he walked to the library where he found Hermione surrounded by a stack of books.

"How did your chat with Mr. Weasley go?" she asked as he sat down next to her.

"I'm meeting him in the Three Broomsticks tomorrow at noon"

"Then I'm coming with you"

"You don't have to, I don't want you to have to relive that", Harry said, wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I'm your wife Harry, where you go, I go", she said, and he could tell this was an argument he wasn't going to win, so he just nodded, and kissed her temple.

They went back to their quarters, although Harry had to drag Hermione out of the library, earning him a glare from the strict librarian, Madam Pince. Hermione fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow, but Harry lay awake for hours, wondering what he was going to say to Mr. Weasley.

Harry and Hermione left the castle the next morning, having gotten permission from Professor McGonagall, who informed them that Ron would be cleaning out old cauldrons without magic for Snape during his detention's, which would last the rest of the year. This brightened their mood a bit, and they walked into the village, just enjoying each other's company. They went into the Three Broomsticks where Harry asked Madam Rosmerta for a private room, although she seemed very frustrated about it.

Mr. Weasley showed up precisely at noon, and sat down at the table. Harry ordered three butterbeers, and after they got their drinks he began to speak to Mr. Weasley.

Mr. Weasley was appalled with what Harry told him and swore he'd have a talk with Ron.  
"Mr. Weasley-", Harry said, but he insisted Harry call him Arthur.

"Arthur, as I'm sure you've already figure out Hermione is my wife. Now, I was lenient with Ron because of his help during our first year, and for the sake of my relationships with the rest of your family. However, if he touches her, if he so much as says a word to her, and I find out, there will be dire consequences"

Mr. Weasley nodded, and left, saying he had to get to work.

Harry and Hermione walked back to the castle, and found the Weasley twins and Ginny waiting for them.

"Harry, we heard what Ron did, and we're sorry. Don't worry though, we'll keep an eye on him", Fred said, and George and Ginny nodded.

"Thanks guys, I appreciate it", Harry said, and Hermione smiled, as they walked into the Great Hall for lunch.

"Is it done, Severus?" Albus asked, as he walked into his office.

"Yes, although why you insist upon having me do this is beyond me. Potter is a pompous brat who does not need more glory, and he will more than likely get himself killed!"

"It is imperative that the boy test his mettle. If what I fear does indeed come to pass, this tournament will be nothing compared to facing Lord Voldemort"

**A/N: Bet you guys didn't see that coming! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter; sorry it's a little late! I know some of you are wondering what's going on, but I promise to explain in later chapters! Thanks to all of you who read this story, and please review your reviews make my day! Next chapter will hopefully be up by Tuesday!**


	7. Chapter 7

Harry was sleeping that night when he woke up with a start. He got out of bed and pulled on his robes, grabbing his wand from the bedside.

"Harry, what's going on?" Hermione asked, sitting up.

"I've got to go talk to Godric", Harry replied, and Hermione immediately got her robes on and walked over to where Harry was pulling out his invisibility cloak.

"Let's go" Hermione said, and Harry threw the cloak over them both before they walked out of their quarters, pausing to check the Marauder's map. After ensuring that the staff was on other floors, they walked to the end of the hall, turning into a room that Hermione was sure had not been there two days prior. It was a large room, dimly lit and bare except for a large portrait of the Great Hall, and sitting in four seats at the end of the table were Godric Gryffindor, a man with silver hair and green robes, and two women, one with blue robes and black hair, and the other with yellow robes and brown hair, that Harry could only assume were the other founders. Hermione pulled off the cloak, and Godric beamed as he saw them standing there.

"Ah, Harry, Hermione I see you found the room alright"

"Yes sir and I were wondering, what is this place?" Hermione asked.

"This place Hermione, was my classroom when I taught at Hogwarts, but after my death, it was cleaned out except for this portrait, which I stipulated in my will should not be removed", he said, and received a glare from the man in green.

"Oh my, where are my manners? Harry, Hermione, this is Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Helga Hufflepuff", he said, indicating each of the founders in turn.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all", Harry and Hermione said.

"Harry, we have all agreed to give you control of Hogwarts after seeing what you have done these past three years, however there is something you must know. You and your wife will be entered in the Triwizard tournament"

"What, that's impossible! The champions are selected by the Goblet of Fire, and we didn't put our names in it!" Harry said.

"You may not have, but someone did"

"Who?"

"Alas, I cannot tell you, you must discover that on your own"

"But, if Harry is in charge of Hogwarts then can't he just refuse to compete?" Hermione asked.

"No, for the Goblet of Fire is an immensely old and powerful magical object and to have your name come out of it constitutes a binding magical contract that cannot be broken without losing your magic altogether"

"I guess I'll have to lose my magic then, because there is no way in hell, I'm going to let Hermione compete in the tournament"

"Harry, while I appreciate that you care about my safety, I'm not some child to be coddled! We're both keeping our magic and we're both getting through this tournament"

"You're right, and I'm sorry, I just can't bear the thought of losing you"  
"Well you won't be losing me anytime soon, now will you? Now let's go back to bed" she said, and they walked out completely ignoring the looks of shock on the founder's faces. Hermione doubted that they had ever been walked out on before.

The next few weeks passed by quickly, and before they knew it, the day of the other school's arrival was upon them. The teacher's gave up trying to teach them, seeing as they were all too distracted to learn anything. They assembled outside the school and watched as a blue, carriage pulled by horses landed. A woman that was larger than Hagrid exited the carriage followed by dozens of girls in blue uniforms. Dumbledore introduced the woman as Madam Maxine, Headmistress of Beaubaxtons. Just as they were about to go in, a boat came out of the lake and out stepped a man with a silver goatee, who Dumbledore said was Igor Karkaroff, Headmaster of Durmstrang. Several dozen tall, surly-looking boys in red robes followed Karkaroff inside the castle, where they sat down at the Slytherin table and the Beaubaxtons students sat at the Ravenclaw table (excluding Fleur, who sat with Harry and Hermione). The visiting students all put their names in the Goblet of Fire (the Hogwarts students had already entered theirs earlier), and the feast began.

Soon after the feast ended, the Goblet glowed red, and three pieces of parchment shot out.

"The Hogwarts champions are Cedric Diggory, and Cho Chang, the Beaubaxtons champions are Fleur Delacour, and Ginnete Jones, while the Durmstrang champions are Viktor Krum, and Igor Polycov", he read out causing cheers from all around the room. The champions went into an adjacent chamber, and as Dumbledore turned back to the crowd the Goblet glowed again.

"Harry Potter and Hermione Granger", Dumbledore read out, causing everyone to gasp.

"Potter, I hope your mudblood doesn't die too early!" Malfoy called out as they walked towards Dumbledore.

Harry whirled, wand in hand, but Hermione had already cursed Malfoy, knocking him to the ground.

"My father will hear about this Potter and you'll regret it!"

"I wouldn't make threats against my godson unless you want me to be guilty of the crime I was accused of Malfoy", a voice from behind him said. Everyone turned to look at the doors to the Great Hall and gasped. Standing there was none other than Sirius Black.

"Ladies and gentlemen, it gives me great pleasure to introduce the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Sirius Black!" Dumbledore said.

"Get him; he should be handed to the Dementor's!" Malfoy said.

"Actually Malfoy, he's free" Hermione said, causing everyone to stare at her.

"What do you mean Hermione?" Harry asked.

"When I went to the library the other day I sent a letter to Amelia Bones, head of the DMLE, along with my memories of what happened the night Sirius escaped. Dumbledore corroborated my story, so they eventually let Sirius go after questioning and Dumbledore offered him the DADA post"

Harry kissed Hermione passionately, not caring that everyone could see, and only stopped after a wolf-whistle from Sirius.

"Thank you for this Hermione", Harry said, and Hermione just smiled before they headed into the chamber where the other champions were.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it took so long, but I had a major case of writer's block! I know you are all wondering where the fake Moody is, but I promise you Harry will still fight Voldemort! As far as DADA goes in my mind that was just a free period up until now, so I hope that explains some things! Thank you all for reading this story and please review! I will probably not update again until January 1, so Merry Christmas! Please review as your reviews help me keep writing!**


	8. Chapter 8

The other champions looked up as Harry and Hermione entered the chamber, obviously wondering what they were doing there. However, before anyone could say a word, Professors McGonagall, Snape, and Black came into the chamber followed by Madam Maxim and Professor Karkaroff.

"What is going on Dumbledore, I don't remember anything about one school getting two champions or did I misread the rules?" Karkaroff asked, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I must concur with Karkaroff Dumbledore, what is the meaning of this?" Maxim asked.

"I do not know. However, Mr. Potter and Miss Granger must compete or they will forfeit their magic"

"How convenient for that to be the case Dumbledore. I for one would like to know how this happened, and I will get answers" he snarled, pulling out his wand and pointing it at Harry, only to find nine wands pointing back at him (Snape and the two Durmstrang champions had not drawn theirs).

"I would advise you to put away your wand before I kill you for threatening my husband Karkaroff" Hermione said calmly, while everyone except for Fleur, Dumbledore and McGonagall looked stunned at what Hermione had said.

Glaring at Hermione, Karkaroff put away his wand and walked out of the room with Krum and Polycov trailing behind. Everyone stood there in awkward silence for a moment until Dumbledore suggested that they retire for the evening and continue the discussion tomorrow. They all agreed, although Harry asked them each for an oath not to tell anyone that he and Hermione were married without their express permission, which they all did, although Snape did so rather grudgingly. Afterwards everyone left for their respective chambers, except for Sirius who went with Harry and Hermione to their chambers. They entered the living space and they all sat down on the sofa.

"Well it's about damn time pup, I was beginning to worry you'd never get together" Sirius said, breaking the silence. Harry and Hermione both laughed, blushing slightly at the thought of Sirius knowing they would be together.

"Wait, so you knew we were going to get together?" Hermione asked.

"Of course, a blind man could see that after being around you two for any period of time, although I didn't think you were going to get married this soon. Congratulations by the way"

"Thanks Sirius" Harry said.

"So how does it feel to know that you're going to teach DADA Sirius?" Hermione asked.

"Like a dream come true. James and I always talked about getting to teach", Sirius said, which caused Hermione to snort.

"What, it's true, although at the time we just wanted to be able to give Slytheren's detention" Sirius said, causing Harry and Hermione to laugh.

"But enough about me and James, I want to know how you're still alive Harry considering you're sleeping with the Granger's daughter, married or not" he said, which caused Harry to blush.

"Sirius that's all we're doing, we haven't had sex" Harry said.

"You're better than I was at your age, I'll tell you that much. Now, I'm sure you just want me to shut up, so I'll see you two tomorrow" he said, and walked out.

"Well that was…"

"Embarrassing, mortifying, hilarious", Harry suggested.

"Exactly" Hermione replied and they went up to bed.

The next morning they went to the DADA classroom to find a grinning Sirius waiting for them. Once they had all taken their seats, Sirius addressed the class.

"First of all, let me tell you all how excited I am to be teaching this class, it's a dream come true. However, I want you to call me Sirius not Professor. I don't want any of you to start thinking I'm a git like Snape" he said, causing everyone but the Slytherin's to laugh.

"This year in DADA will be concentrated on actual defense, so you will be competing in mock duels. Any questions?" he asked.

"We won't have to compete against mudbloods will we?" Draco asked, his tone of disgust apparent as he looked over at Hermione

"Fifty points from Slytherin for foul language Malfoy, and I would not insult the brightest witch of your age" Sirius said, glaring. Malfoy of course ignored the warning in Sirius's voice.

"Brightest witch of the age?!" he scoffed. "My owls brighter than that mudblood filth!"

Before Sirius could say anything, Hermione's wand was at his throat.

"Care to test that theory Malfoy?" she asked, smirking as he winced. Harry laughed, enjoying watching Malfoy squirm under his wife's cool gaze.

"I thought not" she said, and walked back to her desk, leaving Malfoy just standing there looking furious.

"Malfoy, if you will kindly return to your seat, you can begin working on some of the essays that you will be writing for me during your two months of detentions" Sirius said, smirking, at Malfoy's furious face as he went back to his seat.

"Now that that's done, shall we get back to our lesson?" Sirius asked, causing everyone to laugh again.

"How about we give them a demonstration Padfoot?" Harry said, and Sirius smiled and they faced each other in the center of the room.

"Stupefy!" Sirius yelled, and Harry quickly dodged it, and countered with a stunner of his own.

"Expelliarmus" Harry said, and Sirius dodged that as easily as he had the stunner, and they kept firing jinxes and hexes at each other for several minutes, neither of them gaining the advantage, until Harry hit Sirius with a leg-locker curse followed by a disarming charm.

"Accio wand" he said, and Sirius's wand came to him. He undid the leg-locker curse, and returned Sirius's wand to him.  
"Not bad pup, you would've given your dad a run for his money. Sixty points to Gryffindor for an excellent duel" he said, and as Harry walked back to his seat he was kissed passionately by Hermione. Ignoring Sirius's whistling he kissed her back with equal passion only stopping when they needed air.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that for?" he asked and she just smiled and winked.

"I guess I should win duels more often" he said, returning his attention to a grinning Sirius.

"For homework, practice the disarming and stunning spells for Wednesday's class"

"Harry, Hermione can you stay for a minute?"

"What is it Sirius?" Harry asked, seeing the worried expression on Sirius's face.

"Harry, I am Lord Black, but Wizarding law states that there must be an heir or I forfeit my title. My time in Azkhaban made me unable to have children, so the next person in line to be Lord Black would be Draco Malfoy"

"No"

"I don't want that to happen either, so If you are willing I want you to be Lord Black"

"How is that possible?"

"I adopt you through magic; therefore you would become Lord Black. However, there's a catch"

"Which is?"

"Isn't it obvious Harry?" Hermione asked, rolling her eyes when Harry still looked clueless.

"You have to get another wife" Sirius said.

**A/N: I didn't plan for Harry to become Lord Black, but the opportunity was too good to pass up. I hope you guy's enjoyed the twist! Who do you think Harry's new wife should be? Please review and in your review please tell me who you would like to be Harry's new wife! Next chapter should be up next week, and thanks to all who review, your reviews make my day!**


	9. Chapter 9

Harry's eyes widened and he pinched himself to be sure that he wasn't dreaming. Surely, he must've heard Sirius wrong; he couldn't need to get a new wife. However, as he looked from Sirius's worried expression to Hermione's cold glare that was directed at Sirius he knew that he had not heard wrong.

"Sirius, I'm sorry, but I can't become Lord Black, not if it means I have to get a new wife. I'm a one woman kind of guy" he said, pulling Hermione close, and looking down at her now smiling face.

"Harry, don't you realize what will happen if you do not become Lord Black. Draco Malfoy is next in line and I don't want to think about the kind of use his father could put my family's money to".

"I know Padfoot, but surely someone else can be Lord Black" Harry said, and Sirius gave a barking laugh devoid of any humor.

"Harry, there is no one else. Tonks is not a pureblood and since she is already my cousin I can't adopt her, Andromeda refuses the title and there is no way in hell that I am letting Bella have the Black title" Sirius said with a grimace.

"I won't get married again Sirius, I would think that once is enough" Harry said. He smiled at Hermione, who smiled in return before returning her cool gaze to Sirius.

"Then I guess Malfoy becomes Lord Black, I just wish there was something I could do to prevent him from misusing the power that it brings".

"I can help with that" a voice said, and they turned and saw Salazar Slytherin sitting in the portrait against the wall.

"What do you mean Lord Slytherin?" Sirius asked, and Salazar smiled and told them his plan.

Draco Malfoy walked towards the Great Hall when he was stopped by the new Professor. He didn't care for Black, but followed him when he motioned for him to join him. They ended up in his office where Malfoy was shocked to see Salazar Slytherin sitting in a portrait.

"Lord Slytherin" he said.

"Mr. Malfoy. I am not sure if you are aware but you are next in line to become Lord Black. However, do not grin just yet" he said, for Malfoy was grinning like a child on Christmas.

"While Sirius has agreed to pass on the title of Lord Black, you are forbidden from sending any money to your parents or known Death Eaters. Also, Sirius will be steward of your money until he either deems you fit to handle your own finances or you come of age".

"Then what's the point of being Lord Black if I can't do anything?!"

"The point as you so eloquently put it, is that you can bring honor back to Slytherin house and to the name of Malfoy".

"And if I refuse? What if I don't want to do as you say?"

"Then Sirius will annul your mother's marriage to your father, therefore causing you to be poor" Slytherin said with a smile.

Malfoy realized he didn't have a choice; plus being Lord Black may have perks if he played his cards right.

"Alright, I aceppt" he said, and SAirius nodded and gave him the title of Lord Black.

Meanwhile Harry and Hermione were relieved that Harry wouldn't need to get another wife. As they broke off from their heated make-out session, Harry smiled.

"Now that that's over, all we have to worry about is the first task."

Little did he know how wrong he was, because outside of Hogwarts three people decided it was time the world knew of Harry's new bride.

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I decided not to have Harry get married again after I got so many bad reviews! Sorry if that upsets you! Next chapter, we find out who told who about Harry! Also, we learn the plan and challenge of the first task!**


	10. Chapter 10

Harry and Hermione walked down to the Great Hall the next morning, where they were surprised to find themselves face-to-face with Draco Malfoy. He looked nervous and Harry wondered why that was, until Malfoy stuck out his hand to Harry just as he had in their first year. However, unlike their first year, he had none of the arrogance that he had previously displayed. Harry thought for a minute, and shook his hand, taking the olive branch he offered.

"I'm sorry Harry, Hermione. I've behaved like an arrogant ass in the past few years, and I've got no to blame but myself. I hope that eventually you may find yourselves able to forgive me"

"Eventually perhaps. Although you were right about one thing Draco" Harry said, causing Malfoy's eyebrows to rise.

"I did made friends with the wrong sort when I befriended Ron" Harry said, and Malfoy just nodded before walking over to the Slytherin table, while Harry and Hermione went to the Gryffindor table.

"Well that was…"

"Unexpected?" Hermione finished for him and Harry nodded. The last person he had ever expected to apologize to him had just done so, and Harry wasn't sure what to make of it. However, that ended when they heard a guttural explanation from Ron.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! NO WAY IN HELL!" he said, spittle flying down the table as he stared, mouth agape, at the headline on the front page of the _Daily Prophet_. Harry wondered what Weasley was going on about and picked up his own edition of the paper, feeling his eyes widen as he read the headline.

_Harry Potter's Secret Love Life_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_Sorry to be the bearer of bad news folks, but it appears that Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived, destroyer of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is indeed spoken for! It appears that the young hero has become smitten with a fellow muggle-born fourth-year, one Hermione Jean Granger, a long-time friend, and confidant. Sources who wish to remain anonymous, told us that the sweethearts are not only dating, but married! According to one of the aforementioned, he was threatened by Ms. Granger, or should I say Mrs. Potter when he asked her husband a simple question. I do hope that Hermione has not bewitched Harry, as it is well-known that she is a very bright witch. We went to talk to her parents, hoping for their insight. Her father, Dan was quoted saying "Harry is a fine young man, and I couldn't ask for a better husband for my daughter". While I'm sure readers will be touched by this display of loyalty to the couple, some must wonder if the parents are bewitched and I will be speaking soon to a healer at St. Mungo's regarding that possibility. I convey my deepest sympathies for Harry and Hermione's admirers' and wish Harry the best, praying once again that he be cautious and wary of enchantment._

Harry looked at Hermione and laughed, causing her to look at him as if questioning his sanity. He quickly reassured her.

"They got one thing right. I have been enchanted... by how beautiful you are" he finished, and she blushed, smiling as she always did when Harry complimented her. Her smile quickly faded however, when she saw Ron walking toward them.

"Tell me this is some SICK JOKE!" he yelled, and Harry just smiled at him, causing his ears and face to redden even further than it already was.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Harry asked enjoying the increase in frustration that was evident in the way Ron's shoulders began to shake.

"The article you MORON! You didn't REALLY MARRY _her_ did you?" Ron said, barely controlling himself as he turned his glare on Hermione.

"As a matter of fact I did, although I don't see why it's any of your business Weasley" Harry replied, his tone becoming cold as a glacier.

"You had to have everything didn't you scarhead? You couldn't let me have Hermione when I've wanted her longer than you have! "he said, and Hermione bristled.

"Hermione's not some prize to be won"

"No, a filthy little MUDBLOOD isn't a prize at all is it?!" he said, and Harry saw red, and went for his wand. However, before he could clear it, Ron was on the ground, clutching a wound in his chest. It was obvious he had been hit with a cutting curse, but what surprised everyone was who had cast the spell. Draco Malfoy stood over him, face red with anger as he looked down at the still writhing Ron.

"I REALLY wouldn't insult her Weasley, she's probably one of the only people alive that could kill you and not get caught" he said grimly. Harry and Hermione looked stunned, but that was nowhere near to how the rest of the hall looked. The Slytheren's looked impressed at Ron's defeat, but angry at Malfoy's defense of Hermione, while the Hufflepuff's, Ravenclaws, and Gryffindor's looked shocked, as if unsure whether to applaud or not. Finally, Professor's McGonagall and Black restored order, while Professor Trelawney helped Ron to the hospital wing. McGonagall walked Harry, Hermione, and Draco to her office, with Sirius trailing behind. She shut the door while the other three took their seats and then moved to sit behind her desk, and Sirius stood against the wall.

"Well, I must say I'm surprised at you Mr. Malfoy. You are the last person I would expect to defend Ms. Granger here" McGonagall said, using Hermione's maiden name out of habit.

"And I must say I'm impressed. I'd say that deserves two hundred points to Slytherin wouldn't you agree Professor Black?" she asked, and Sirius nodded, smiling. He too was proud of the young Malfoy, and he had to admit that perhaps he hadn't made such a poor choice for the new Lord Black.

"Thank you Draco" Hermione said, and Harry nodded his agreement.

"I must admit it was a pleasure to put Weasley on his arse" Draco said laughing, and Harry and Hermione laughed along with him. It was nice to see Ron get what he deserved.

"Are you really married?" he asked, and Harry nodded, smiling at Hermione.

"Congratulations"

"Thank you, although I'd love to know how that Skeeter woman found out" Hermione said.

"Wait, she said an anonymous source claimed that you threatened him when he asked you a question?" Harry said, and she nodded. Harry glared at the wall as it hit him like a bludger in a Quidditch match.

"Karkaroff" he said, and Hermione, McGonagall, and Sirius glared, while Draco looked on, confused. Harry quickly filled him in, and his confusion turned to anger.

"What are we going to do about it?" he asked, and Harry looked at Hermione, wondering what she wanted to do.

"It's simple" she said with a smile.

"We win the tournament. There will be nothing more humiliating to him than losing to two fourth-years that he considers inferior"

"Not to mention how pissed Viktor Krum will be" Draco said, and Harry nodded, enjoying the idea of beating Krum.

"That's all well and good, but we don't even know what the first task is" Harry said, and Malfoy smiled.

"Well, since my father gloated about it after Fudge told him, I can help you with that"

"The first task is a dragon"

Hermione and Harry covered their mouths in shock. However, Harry could see the wheels turning in his wife's head.

"What are you thinking luv?" he asked, and she smiled.

"Well dear, you ever wanted to outfly a dragon?"

**A/N: I know, I know, it seems like the book all over again, but I promise that it will be worth it. I didn't want to change the first task too much, since I'm going to completely change the second task as I found it kind of stupid. Next chapter will include the first task, I promise! Please review as your reviews make my day!**


	11. Chapter 11

"Are you sure this is going to work Hermione?" Harry asked his wife as they made their way to the champion's tent where the other champions waited.

"Relax darling, we'll be fine, just remember to focus" she said, squeezing his hand. Harry, though still somewhat unsure, squared his shoulders and walked into the tent where Fleur, Ginnete, Igor, Viktor, Cedric and Cho were waiting. Fleur, and Ginnete smiled at the couple as did Cedric and Cho, although her gaze lingered on Harry a little longer than was necessary while Igor and Viktor both glowered at Harry, although there was no mistaking the lustful look in Krum's eyes when he looked at Hermione.

Harry glared at Krum, who just smirked; Harry was going to say something but Bagman and Crouch came in so he held his tongue.

"Alright, let's get this started shall we?" Bagman said, looking around at the champions like a child on Christmas. Mr. Crouch opened the bag and turned it to Fleur who pulled out a Welsh-green dragon with a 2 on it, and then he continued to do the same to the other champions. Krum pulled out a model of a Chinese Firebolt with a number 3 on it while Cho pulled out a Swedish short-snout with a number 4 on it. Bagman offered the bag to Hermione who pulled out a Hungarian Horntail with a 1 on it, noticing that none of the champions looked surprised at having to fight a dragon. Harry suddenly felt nervous, he didn't want him or his wife to face that monster. As if she could sense his nervousness, Hermione squeezed his hand and smiled at him. Harry was shocked to find that even when he was about to fight for his life, Hermione's smile could still take his breath away.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger please exit the tent and go into the arena. Your challenge shall begin shortly" Mr. Crouch said and with a last nod to the other champions, the couple made their way out of the tent and into the arena where they found themselves face-to-face with a twelve-foot long Hungarian Horntail, with spikes on both the front and back of its body.

Bagman's voice echoed through the arena as he announced Harry and Hermione, somehow making Harry feel more nervous than he already was.

"You ready?" Harry asked and Hermione nodded. The two teenagers pulled out their wands and summoned their brooms. They quickly mounted them and went soaring into the sky, circling the dragon. The dragon shot a burst of fire at the two teens, which they dodged, before circling the dragon again.

"Hermione luv, remember how we caught the key in our first year?" he asked and Hermione nodded, smirking as she caught onto her husband's plan Harry flew around until he was level with the dragon and Hermione dove down towards the dragon. In the instant that the dragon's attention was taken off of him and was instead focused on Hermione, Harry urged his broom forward and seized the golden egg, landing behind the dragon. As the Ministry dragonkeepers raced forward to stun the dragon Hermione landed next to Harry, who dismounted his broom before walking over to his wife and kissing her passionately. The dragon, the arena, the screaming students, they all disappeared for a few moments , but all too soon the couple was ripped apart by Madam Pomphrey, who insisted upon checking both teens over to be sure they weren't injured. She insisted on doing this separately which greatly amused the couple as they shared the same bed. They were waiting for the judges to announce their scores when Ron Weasley burst into the medical tent.

"What do you want Weasley?" Hermione snarled; Ron looked shocked but began to speak.

"I… I wanted to apologize"

"Not accepted, now get out before I hex you to pieces" Harry said, voice full of loathing and hatred.

"Fine, see If I care" he said and then he walked out of the tent.

A few minutes later they were released from the tent where they found out they had been awarded the lead in the tournament followed by Krum and Polycov, Ginnete and Fleur and finally Cedric and Cho.

At the Great Hall that night, Dumbledore addressed the school.

"The next task will be on February the twenty-first and once again, the champions shall be allowed only their wands. They will have to duel in pairs, but the identities of their opponents shall remain a secret. That is all, and I wish you a pleasant evening"

Harry and Hermione went to bed that night wondering who their opponents would be.

**A/N: Sorry for the delay in updating, I had writer's block! This chapter is dedicated to AvalonXNaruto who badgered me to continue this story. I am forever grateful to my friend for doing so. Next chapter will be up soon!**


End file.
